We'll Meet Again
by G.W Stevenson
Summary: Markus Vaughn wasn't always the calm,collected ace surgeon we know today.And getting there was one bumpy ride!In this story,spanning from his teen years to his discovery of stigma,we learn what,and who makes this gifted doctor tick.


Hi all!welcome to my début on fanfiction ,this story is gonna span a wide timeline(and dont worry,you surgical junkies,there'l be some medical content in this for you later!).According to the official website,Markus was born in 94,so this section is set in 2008. I know he's not quite the same Markus Vaughn we all know and love yet,but thats what this story's about;how he gets there!There will also be a small twist at the end,and I would thank those of you who guess it beforehand not to reveal it on the reviews page(you can still message me though,if you really must ruin it for yourself!).Right,so thats enough babble from R+R(be gentle,its my first time!;) ) and i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Just focus"thought Markus.''Concentrate!".The fourteen year old eighth grader was stuck insude a study hall while the rest of California enjoyed one of the most beautifull days the golden state had seen in a long he the choice he'd be out there with them,but Markus always had a problem focusing,and this year it had taken its chemistry teacher had presented him with a choice:catch up with the class,or summer wanting to miss the sun's rays,he had chosen the sighed for a moment at the irony,before scolding himself for getting off track and once again tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Hey Mark"boomed a high pitched voice behind him,making Markus jump. "Uuugh, Tim,can't you see I'm busy?You just broke my focus"groaned Markus,disgusted by the shamelessness of his own lies. "Yeah,right"replied fair haired boy knew just as well as Markus that his friend was about as capabable of concentrating as he was of walking on water' "Anyway"questioned Markus, "why are you here?Its a quarter to five." "Well,a few of us were gonna head down to the beach for the evening and I was wondering if you wanted to come too".It seemed fate was playing a practical joke on Markus. "I can' either study hall or summer school for me,and eight months of school a year is enough on my watch." "Markus,its twenty five degrees knows when we'll get weather like this again?"

Markus smiled. "You know me excuse and I'm goofing off!But I really can't spare any go and enjoy yourself."

Tim shook his head in dissapointment. "This is actually one of the smartest guys in the 'd you end up in a mess like this?" "I dunno"he replied. "I guess taking all those naps in chemistry wasn't such a good idea after all!Anyway,you better get going,I'll see you tomorrow". Again,Tim shook his head in defiance. "I can't just leave you here on your own" "Why?" "Come on now Last thing you want to see is me waltzing off into the sunset while your'e miserably stuck in here with the cast of "Beauty and the Beast!"

Markus looked around,glancing at the dull coloured,cobweb covered furnature Tim was refering to,before turning his attention to the epic sunset that teased him outside the had a point. "I suppose your'e ,I could use a Tim." "Don't mention it,Doc!"Tim's nickname for Markus stemmed from the fact that both his parents were in the medical profession,and had voiced their expectations for him career wise on more than one he would admit that the field of medicine interested him immensely,and helping people was high on his list of priorities,he wasn't sure he had the staying power to stick almost ten years of on the job learning. "Helooo?Earth to Markus?My god your'e easily is it you think about in those itense daydreams anyway?" "Oh,nothing really"replied Markus,quickly coming back to reality. "Now,ionic bonds!"

After two hours of painful effort,Markus had covered all he could be expected to know about ionic noticed the dim glow of the overhead streetlights,and wondered how it had taken him almost three hours to cover only two chapters. "I'm really gonna have to do something about this,its getting out of I just applied myself,I'd easily get straight a's." "Like moi!"jested Tim. "So Doc,you coming out tomorrow?" "I don't know,I think I'd better get that table of elements done" "Come on Markus,lighten 's like being at a funeral,talking to you.I could get that chapter done in my sleep" "Well, unfortunatly we don't all have the same natural brilliance as you,Tim"sighed Mark. "True"teased back Tim,as they turned the corner onto the cul de sac that Markus resided on.

"So,do you wanna come to my place for dinner?I'm cooking"asked Markus,fishing his keys out of his back pocket. "It's a risk I'll have to take"replied Tim with a cheeky grin on his face. "My Dad's away and there's no way I'm going home this early in the night." "Your dad's a nice 't think I've ever met your mum though". "And amen to that"said Tim,a serious look on his face for the first time that day. "All in all,a thoroughly unpleasent woman"

Lost in thought,Markus was only half listening. "Boy,sounds like you have issues" "Markus,you have no idea!"

The two made their way inside , breaking the silence that awaited them in the house. "Turn on the tv if you want"called markus ,as he made his way to the kitchen. "Both my parents are on call tonight,so if you came here for company,I'm afraid your gonna be dissapointed" "That's okay"shouted Tim,struggling to be heared over the kitchen fan. "You know what they is company,three's a crowd."Not the slightest bit reserved about making himself at home,he sprawled onto the couch before turning on the tv.

"-ostilities were furthered today when North Korea's Chairman of the national Defense Commission,Kim Jong –il said that Korea's nuclear programe was "none of America's business".President Bush has reportedly made no comment on the situation" "I don't what the point of all this fuss have at the most,nine have could blow them off the face of the planet if we wanted to"exclaimed Tim,in a rather naieve manner."I think the fuss is so that they can avoid that scenario"replied was often surprised about how small mided Tim could be at it had crossed his mind more than once that it was all an all,Tim loved nothing more than trying to wind Markus up(though often to no avail).As Markus's attention moved away from his thoughts,he cursed at himself for having nearly burned the steaks. "Daydreaming while cooking,not a good strategy!"he thought. "Hope you like your steak well done Tim" "Not really"he replied with a well,hewasn't really that hungry in in the first ,he should have known what to expect from Markus after his last experience of dining with him!

"By the way,I was talking to Christina today"said Tim,as he sat down to 's face lit had been looking forward to this all day. "So,Casanova,how goes the courtship of Christina Stuart?"he smirked. "She thinks I'm too perky"admitted Tim. " what did you expect from someone who wears nothing but black?" "Opposites attract,Doc". "'s certainly the most original excuse a girl has ever given you" "Shut up"retorted Tim. "So,what look do you think would suit me better?Goth or Emo?" "You can't be serious shouldn't change the way you are for someone , you'd never be able to change hair as blonde as yours to black!" "I guess your right" laughed Tim.

"Thanks for dinner Markus"said Tim,as he made his way to the door. "You're welcome.I'm sorry it wasn't very good" "No,it was great" lied Tim,rather unconvincingly. "Tim,every time you lie,a farie dies!"Markus exclaimed,jokingly. "Haha,very 's that from,Shrek?" "Peter Pan, I ,see you Sunday". "See you Sunday".


End file.
